Came and Conquered
by Anniebear91
Summary: Two part story  or leading lime more like . Priest Seth and Roman Centurian Jou. 2 parts. Hope you like it, please R&R  Puppyshipping/Castleshipping  whichever it's called
1. Chapter 1

The Romans had arrived. They hadn't come quietly either. They had come in huge battalions with huge swords and shields. They hadn't been gentle, either. They had come in fighting, slaying anyone who got in their path. Soldiers, civilians, even children. And they didn't flinch. The arrows had been no match for their shields and the sickles no match for their swords. They had infiltrated Egypt, destroying everything in their paths, and now, they stood inside the temple, stood before Atem and his council, and they didn't even bow. They looked around, possibly for treasure, possibly to satisfy their curiosity. But they didn't bow.

Blue eyes watched from the corner of the shadows. They gleamed as they traced the figures in uniform, the horrible metal that they wore and the strange hats. He didn't understand their tongue, it sounded alien and wrong.

He heard his name shouted, and he stepped from the darkness and appeared before the soldiers who simply stared. He nodded as the pharaoh spoke to him, before pointing at the leader of one of the groups, beckoning him forward. He watched the brown eyes narrow, looking the Egyptian up and down. He tilted his head slightly and began to follow him.

Once in the hallway and away from everyone else, Seth inspected the Roman further. He had golden hair, like sand and deep brown eyes. He was young, possibly no older than Seth himself, yet he held and air of power around him. He didn't seem to be bothered about being in the presence of the high priest, nor did he act any different. He remained silent, doing nothing other than staring at the brunet across from him.

He didn't like Egypt. It was too hot and the roads were unstable, sandy. They had no fields, no mountains. No, they did have mountains, but they were made by man. They didn't roll with grass and livestock. They were stocked with slaves and mud. It wasn't like home, not like Rome at all. The blond watched as the Egyptian began to point to himself.

'Seth.' He said quietly, and then gestured to the blond. Nodding, the blond understood the gesture, and spoke back.

'Ioseph.' He watched the brunet nod. He pointed back to the blond.

'Joseph?' it was close enough, Ioseph nodded.

'Seth?' The blond gestured back. He nodded. The brunet had to admit, he found the golden hair quite attractive. There were no blonds in Egypt, and before he knew it, his fingers had reached out to touch the loose strands of the soldier's hair.

It was surprisingly soft, almost silk like between his fingertips. Did the entire man feel this way? He let his hand drift down the side of the tanned cheek, falling off his sharpened cheekbone. Yes. His skin was soft. It was void of dry blood and mud. He watched the brown eyes stare, before a hand was raised to his own face, a thumb gently tracing over his lips.

Ioseph paused. They were soft. Rome understood the love between men and the passion they shared, was Egypt the same?

Curios to find out, he gently pressed his own lips against the priests, his heart beating faster as he did so. He smiled slightly when a dark hand encircled his waist, pulling him closer. It would seem Egypt was more like Rome than he originally thought. He smiled into the kiss, parting his lips slightly, taking advantage of the brunet when he opened his mouth for air.

He slipped his tongue in, letting the organs meet for a few moments, electricity flying, before he pulled away, finding his hand tangled in soft brown hair.

They stared into each other eyes for a few moments, before Seth took Ioseph's hand, and led him down the stone corridor to a room behind a curtain. He led the blond inside. There was a simple golden bed, with vases and stone work. It was like the king's room in Alexandria, a city they visited not long before this one.

Seth led the man to the bed, pushing him downwards gently before ravishing his lips once again.

He let his hand run over the tanned shoulder of the roman, brushing soft golden locks out of the way as their laid down, their tongues entwining again. The priest was shocked to suddenly find himself on his back, the blond straddling his hips. Ioseph was a Roman. They came and conquered, and never lost. Seth fought back against the blond, to find himself losing energy, and gaining blood pressure. He could feel the little energy he had channel southwards, building in an uncomfortable momentum against the linen he wore. It didn't go unnoticed by the roman, who slid himself over the hardened organ, teasing the poor Egyptian. Roman's were known for their torture, their inhumane…Seth was cut off from his train of thought by the soft crushing against his lips. He parted his mouth once again, allowing the blond access.

He felt a shiver as his robe was removed, peeled off and discarded on the floor. He continued to watch the roman tear off his tunic, throwing it to follow the linen robe.

He stared in awe. The roman was toned, more so than a slave. His golden hair fell lightly about his shoulders, partly covering his eyes.

Ioseph stared at the man beneath him. His perfectly even skin, lithe and almost boy-like in the lack of muscle, yet still a sight to behold. Slowly, he ran his finger over the flesh, causing the Egyptian to gasp. He continued to let his hand drift southwards, stopping gently over the throbbing member that rested at the tip of his knees…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_part 1 of a 2 part story. Ish. Not really a story, more like a draggin lemon thing. _

_The last thing I wrote age 18. yup._

_Ioseph is the greek/latin for Joseph or Joey by the way aha._

_Hope you like it!_

_It's my birthday present to me! Haha_

_Please R&R_

_Love Anna_

_x_


	2. Chapter 2

Ioseph took hold of the member and began stroking it slowly, staring in awe at face the tanned man made. Brown hair fell over his face, cascading past his jaw. From what he had been told, this man had power. He was a relation of the Pharaoh. That only made it more exciting to touch him. As he sped up his touch the man's gaps became louder, more vocal, turning into low moans. Ioseph couldn't help himself, he stroked harder and faster, almost tearing at the swollen member that begged for attention. The Egyptian began to sat up as the pleasure became to much, the pressure building painfully around his thighs. Smiling, Ioseph stopped. He let go. Seth stared upwards. What was he doing?

The blond lowered himself slowly, his tongue darting out to attack the strong thighs of the priest. Blue eyes opened widely. He wouldn't go this far, would he? The tongue lapped gently at the skin, tenderly moisturising the highest part of the man's leg, before dragging itself along the man, to his still hardened penis. He ran his tongue over the top, sending shivers down the brunet's spine. He gasped with pleasure, and the blond did it again. And again. Seth could feel himself going mad, just from the slightest movement. Deeming himself amused, Ioseph took hold of the member and kissed the tip lightly, before encircling it with his lips, sucking gently on the end. Seth swallowed as electricity flowed through his veins, pulsing through his heart and blackening his vision. He was sent further into ecstasy when the blond swallowed him whole, his tongue dragging down the member roughly, soaking it through. He pulled upwards again, slowly letting his teeth caress the skin as he did so. A wandering hand had made it's way to the brunet's chest throughout the process, and was now drifting around the hardened nipples, squeezing them gently between rough fingers. He continued to suck as he did so, the brunet becoming louder and louder, his breathing heavy as wild hand flurried for the blond's hair, tugging and tearing at it.

Smiling to himself, Ioseph pushed apart the man's legs, positioning himself at the Egyptians entrance. Now this would be interesting. He'd never slept with men outside of Rome, and he was excited to find out they would be. Seth looked down nervously, still drunk with pleasure. He was allowing the roman to go this far? To fully infiltrate him? True, it would not be his first time. He had taken many women to bed before, and there was no doubt he would again…but a man? A roman no less? He watched through wide eyes as the blond slipped his tongue in the entrance, exploring it slowly, wetting it as much as he could.

It was too much. It was not something Seth had experienced before, and despite all of his morals, he was enjoying it. The sensation burned through his body, pushing more pressure onto his swollen cock, praying to be satisfied. The blond continued to draw shapes with his tongue, drawing it in and out, and thrusting it in lightly. Eventually, he pulled away, a draft floating by the empty Egyptian. Without warning, Ioseph's lips met with the brunet's as a solid finger was thrust into the cold entrance, causing the man to yelp in pain. He breathed heavily as Ioseph smiled into the kiss.

'Jo…Joseph…' He whispered as his nails clung onto the paler man. Was this true pleasure? Was it…heaven? He let his hands wander through the matted hair as the finger was repeatedly thrust is, again and again, causing waves of pleasure to sear over the excited brunet. A second was added shortly, caressing the throbbing entrance with blade like motions. Yes, it was heaven, the pleasure was unbearable and the roman looked fantastic. He was sweating, aroused and blond. Such a rare find, and to be male only made the experience more enjoyable.

Then it happened. Ioseph took the brunet by the hips, and flipped him over. Frowning, Seth didn't know what to expect. He was positioned…like a slave. He shrieked loudly with pleasure as the roman thrust into him madly, gripping his hips tightly. He moaned. He could hear the blond moan. It was low and sexy, alluringly deep. He was impaled again. And again. It was sending him wild, and he could see more stars than what were in the night sky. Ioseph thrust again and again,

'Se…Seth…' The thick accent beckoned his name as the blond's solid penis was repeatedly stabbed into him. He could feel his heart racing, his blood rising and his moans becoming louder and louder. No longer could he take the blond's torment, and he finished. He released himself over the linen bed sheets, moaning loudly as he did so, his knees becoming weak. Moments later his backside began to feel warm, and fluid ran down his thigh. The blond had also shrieked, releasing his seed into the opening of the priest. He fell forward, their skin connecting once more, heavy pants echoing in the room.

Swallowing the oxygen, Ioseph stood up. He took his tunic and pulled it on. Seth could hear the distant calls of a foreign tongue in the hall.

'_Ioseph. Ioseph we move out today. We are needed in the south.'_

'_Yes!' _The blond shouted back, pulling on his sandals. Seth watched as he got up to leave, the army outside his own door. Quickly, he also pulled on his robes. He ran out to the soldiers, who had gathered food. He watched them from the shadows as they left the main hall. The Romans were leaving. They had came and they had conquered this part of Egypt. He watched Ioseph march off with the others, knowing painfully, that he would never see the roman again…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So that's it!_

_What did you think!_

_Basically a lemon to be honest! I hope you all liked it._

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


End file.
